


Lecciones

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke suspiró con resignación, y recordó que, al final, Naruto siempre había aprendido las lecciones de la manera más dura posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones

**Author's Note:**

> Post-manga. 
> 
> Pequeño drabble escrito para Estel Dunedain en un amigo invisible en lj.

Sasuke le persiguió a través del bosque hasta que le consiguió alcanzarle. Joder, quién hubiera dicho que se había vuelto tan rápido. Le agarró del brazo y le sujetó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, idiota?

Naruto le miró con una falsa expresión de alegría. Si Sasuke no se hubiera pasado la mitad de su vida leyendo en esos ojos, esa expresión hasta le hubiera podido engañar. Pero le leía como si fuera un libro. Y el dolor era lo más difícil de esconder.

\- ¿A dónde voy a ir? A ninguna parte, a mi casa, a donde sea. Encima que os intento dar un poco de espacio, ¡desagradecido! La verdad es que no sabía que estabais ahí, si no ni siquiera me hubiera acercado.

\- Naruto.

\- No, Sasuke, no te preocupes, está genial, es nuestra compañera pero siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, te aseguro que no voy a intentar nada con ella, por mí tampoco me preocupes porque solo la quiero como amiga y me parece genial que empecéis porque...

\- Naruto, cállate.

Eso hizo. Ahora había confusión en su cara, no le comprendía y ese había sido el mayor problema de Naruto. Que no entendía, y parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo no supiera interpretarle.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación, y recordó que, al final, Naruto siempre había aprendido las lecciones de la manera más dura posible. Así que ladeó la cabeza y le besó, presionó sus labios contra los suyos sujetándole de la cara con firmeza pero sin fuerza. Dándole la opción de separarse pero deseando que no lo hiciera, que esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría no terminara nunca.

Pero Naruto se echó hacia atrás pasados unos segundos. Sasuke sintió un dolor sordo y difuso en el pecho (quizá quien había malinterpretado todo era él), pero la sonrisa de Naruto borró sus miedos como si no hubieran existido.

\- Entonces, tú y Sakura no...

\- Tsk - puso los ojos en blanco -. No, Naruto. Me estaba curando - y le enseñó la muñeca, aún con la herida sin cerrar del todo.

Justo en ese momento se oyó una voz femenina que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde narices estáis?

Fue Sasuke quien respondió.

\- Estamos aquí, Sakura.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a besarle y, sin esperarle, se dirigió de un salto a la zona donde se oía la voz de su amiga.

Dos segundos después, la risa de Naruto le perseguía a través de los árboles.


End file.
